


inexorable interval

by piyochaii



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Major Spoilers, everyone's only mentioned with the exception of robin chrom and lucina, time reset au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piyochaii/pseuds/piyochaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again and again he falls through time<br/>(and again it's always the same)</p>
            </blockquote>





	inexorable interval

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I recently finished playing fe:a, yeah? and my friend has this sad headcanon that Robin's life resets every time he defeats Grima so of course I had to write smth about it...usually, I don't write angst and I didn't mean to but it sort of just...happened...I just couldn't bring myself to give Robin a happy story. I may have messed up the timeline a little tiny bit. 
> 
> (s/o to jess for the title bc I'm not creative enough)
> 
> please enjoy

“ _You may have altered the course of history, but not its destination_.“

♚

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand.”

Again, he reaches for Chrom’s hand. It’s nothing new. He’s heard this line before. It’s the same no matter what; Chrom pulling him up, Lissa friendly as ever and the suspicious glances from Frederick. They never remember him.

Countless times Robin has sacrificed himself to save Ylisse (and broken his promise to Chrom).

He plans to distance himself from everyone during this life. He stays with the Shepherds only for the fact that they _need_ him. A tool is what he can be compared to, so he continues the journey as just that. Speaking when spoken to, keeping his sentences short and to the point, and closing off his emotions to prevent them from influencing his decisions. Even if his decision is to sacrifice someone to save everyone else.

(Emmeryn falls like a shooting star - beautiful yet dying).

This time, he does not comfort Chrom. The remorse isn’t present as it should be. Watching the others grieve only makes him tired. He excuses himself that night with a headache. Chrom never puts it into words but Robin can feel the distance between them begin to grow. Of course it’s for the best.

That night, he ignores the tears streaming down his face and pretends that everything is okay.

 

There’s a seed of hate that grows in Robin’s heart at the wedding of his previous wife of many times. Robin cries and plays it off as happiness for the newlyweds. The tears are from jealously and anger but he can only blame himself. He can’t honestly bring himself to hate the man who stole his love. He can’t hate _Chrom_. His heart aches more when he remembers that no matter what, Chrom has chosen him as best man - except not this time. Trying not to throw up is hard when he congratulates the couple and fakes joy for them.

Two years after, Lucina is born. For the first time since his resolve to leave his emotions behind, Robin feels guilt swelling in his chest. _Keep your emotions_ out of it rings loudly in his head. Gritting his teeth, he thinks about how just his existence ruined Lucina’s future. He starts to get headaches from his newly formed habit once Lucina from the future joins them. Every time he talks with Lucina, he grits his teeth.

Robin denies how he actually feels. He knows that Lucina serves as a reminder for what he won’t have. Morgan. As a tactician, he should have taken into account for what he would lose. He convinces himself that he got a fair trade and repeats his motto. _It’s all for the best_.

(It’s a new talent of his, lying to himself).

The seed in his heart must be sprouting because he starts a new habit; biting his nails. It gets nearly out of control when the other kids from the future are found. He bites his nails to the point where they begin to bleed. Whenever he’s near Frederick or Chrom, he fears them seeing and asking him questions. They always notice things they shouldn’t and Robin doesn’t wish to explain his feelings anytime soon.

When he stands at the pointed end of Lucina’s Falchion, he can’t bring himself to pretend to be scared, or even flinch. He wonders if his life will reset once more if he lets Lucina end his pitiful excuse of a life. Usually, Chrom would rush in, telling her to lower her sword.

This time, he doesn’t.

Lucina rushes at him, fierce with an intent to kill.

Robin feels a rush of energy mixed with fear. His hands are shaking and his heart is pounding at an abnormal rate. Darkness consumes his eyesight and all at once he can remember each time Chrom told him it wasn’t his fault.

_It’s not your fault._

Lucina is clutching her side, staring at Robin is disbelief - the same way Chrom has in many past lives.

_It’s not your fault_. Chrom’s words are echoing in his head. They’re the only thing keeping him from falling off the edge of his mind.

“ _Gods, Robin, what have you done?!_ ”

The only answer is silence and the quiet buzz of electricity from Robin’s hand.

Robin holds his tongue, a sarcastic reply climbing up his throat. Clenching his hand, he turns.

“ _Next time, tell your daughter not to threaten my life_.”

(He wants to tell Chrom that he’s sorry and to keep Lucina away from him before he does something much worse).

 

In the next few weeks, his only comfort are his books. They’re worn from constant reading and he can recite them from cover to cover but they never seem to get old. There’s always new things to be found and add to his mental list of future tactics.

He jots down notes on certain pages for the child he will never have.

 

The next day he is forced to relive hurting Chrom again.

 

His mind is blank when he stares at the reflection of himself named Grima. Going through the same life multiple times has made his soul weary. Every time he has turned down Grima’s offer and silenced the fell dragon with his blade. They would both shatter and disappear for eternity.

There are no more cards to play. No tricks up his sleeve. No pawns left to move. The scales have been tipped, but not in his favor.

The reason Lucina was unable to change anything was simple. Fate. He was destined to repeat countless times until Fate got its way. There was never a chance for the hopeful future Lucina wished for.

“ _You can’t change fate_...”

(He hears no screams of his name as he lets the darkness take him).

**Author's Note:**

> At least he's needed somewhere...
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
